


Не сорок кошек

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Двоюродная тётя Отабека - замечательная женщина, и пусть даже у неё нет пока сорока кошек, Юра всё равно не против заскочить к ней в гости по дороге.





	Не сорок кошек

— Напомни, зачем мы вообще к ней потащились?

— Потому что тётя просила передать подарок от семьи. И нам по дороге. Почти.

Потому что у Отабека везде находились родственники и друзья. Оказалось, в этом были и свои минусы — Отабека то и дело просили что-то передать, подарок или привет. Заскочить по дороге, например, а там крюк километров в сорок. Юра по большей части не парился — это были друзья Отабека, более или менее важные для него люди. Он честно старался не быть эгоистом (и даже завидовал немного: столько народу вокруг), а в этот раз ему обещали уютный домик, тишину, вай-фай, речку. И красивых кошек.

— А ты там был вообще?

— Лет в десять, наверное. Но мама очень просила заехать.

Отабек снова позвонил, постучал — тишина.

— Спит она, что ли?

— Запросто. Она писала, что ключи в вазе у гортензии. Юр, — он замялся, — а гортензия — это что?

— В душе не ебу. Но вот этого развесистого говна здесь больше всего, а вон ваза.

На самом деле, сначала Юра увидел кошку. Она сидела на вазе, домашняя и ухоженная, в красивом ошейнике с медной бляшкой, но смотрела на людей как настоящая дикарка.

— Это её или соседская? Какая хорошая девочка.

Девочка обернулась, махнула рыжим хвостом — на светлой вазе остался пыльный след.

— А я думал, ты чистюля, а ты будто в ржавой пыли вывалялась. Вылизываться кто будет?

— Теть Кунсулу! — крикнул Отабек ещё раз для очистки совести. Юра нащупал ключ, хмыкнул на вычурные завитушки и бросил его Отабеку.

Они кинули у входа сумки, повозились с замком и наконец-то вошли.

— Снаружи меньше, чем внутри, — присвистнул Юра. Длинный коридор уходил вдаль, и по его стенам шла узорчатая волна, а между плинтусом и полом пробивалась кошачья мята. — Что за…

Дверь за их спинами захлопнулась.

— Да ну. Бред же.

Они переглянулись.

— Бред.

Но когда Юра дёрнул за ручку, та не поддалась. С потолка теперь тоже свисала кошачья мята — плотными пучками и гамачками из лиан. По гамачку же шла маленькая чёрная кошка.

— Какая хорошая девочка, — снова прошептал Юра, но теперь уже с опаской. Вокруг творилась какая-то ерунда, и виноваты в ней были кошки. Значит, кошек лучше не злить, а Юра хорошо умел не злить кошек. Наверное.

— Не идёт ко мне. Как будто выросла в диком лесу.

Фраза отозвалась смутным узнаванием. Кошка спрыгнула на пол и пошла по мягкому травяному ковру к провалу, на краю которого проглядывали вросшие остатки дверных петель. В глубине виднелись рыжеватые отблески пламени. Пахло горелым мясом и деревом.

— Нам точно сюда?

Отабек огляделся по сторонам.

— Не знаю, Юр. Когда я в прошлый раз приезжал, здесь было нормально.

Будто в насмешку над его словами над головой раздалось громкое мяукание.

Они постояли у входа — идти внутрь не хотелось никому. Пещера напоминала о тяжелых временах, древних суровых людях и… И о сексе на жёстких медвежьих шкурах. Но другого пути не было: коридор за их спинами мягко сомкнулся, и на его месте теперь до потолка возвышалось мощное дерево. На синеватом стволе оставалось ещё дупло-проход, но затем истаяло и оно.

Пахнуло лесом и дикими травами, а призрачная улыбка скользнула в воздухе и тоже исчезла.

Да, назад пути не было, а оставаться на месте хотелось ещё меньше. Они шагнули в пещеру, и когда Юра обернулся напоследок, вокруг ставшего ещё толще дерева вилась цепь из лиан, а по ней гордо вышагивал новый кот, и под его лапками побеги играли всеми оттенками золота. Кот смотрел на мир умнейшим взглядом, и подумалось: «А сказку ещё надо заслужить».

И сказку, и песню, и глюк — мало ли каких цветочков они в саду этой двоюродной тёти нюхнули? Не могла же взаправду в милом дачном домике прятаться такая роскошная пещера с нарисованными на стенах красно-коричневыми львами и леопардами — они смотрели на них с Отабеком как живые, и в свете факелов — откуда здесь факелы? — казалось, будто они переступают лапами и идут за ними следом. Присматриваются, принюхиваются, изучают… Сажа и красная глина складывались в удивительные линии, и наслаивающиеся контуры создавали иллюзию движения.

Тут сверкнули в скале отблески лунного камня и слюды — глаза! Из стены в развилке между ходами прямо на них смотрел удивительно живыми глазами снежный барс. Как живой! Нет, живой! Призрачный, рисованный, Ак Барс вышел из стены и направился к Отабеку.

Они глядели друг другу в глаза — и Юре стало страшно, он не понимал этот беззвучный разговор без единого дрогнувшего мускула на лице. Вмешиваться он тоже не посмел, удержал себя на месте и когда барс шагнул вперёд, прошёл сквозь Отабека и исчез в стене напротив. Махнул напоследок в воздухе длинный хвост. И непонятно, что за запах остался в пещере — то ли большого зверя, то ли мокрого мела.

Отабек по-прежнему стоял на месте, на щеках у него проглядывал отпечаток рисунка, и в кожу словно въелись чёрные и белые пятна.

— Ак Барыс… — выдохнул он.

Юра взял его за руку, и только тогда он отмер, покачал головой, потрогал свободной рукой лицо и снова пошёл вперёд, к виднеющемся вдали проходу и свежему ветру.

А пальцы у него были совсем холодными… Юра ненароком погладил их и пошёл следом, рука в руку, больше не отпуская. Кошки на стенах снисходительно поглядывали на них, не отвлекаясь от своих дел (с таким же царственным видом Пётька вылизывал яйца и с намёком кивал на ящик, где хранится корм — Юра едва сдержал неуместный смешок).

Надо было просто идти дальше через эти древние пещеры наружу — вот и всё. Пора бы этому глюку закончиться, а им — вернуться в нормальную комнату в нормальном дачном домике, где хорошо, спокойно и всё понятно, и в старом кресле сидит не старая ещё родственница Отабека, а на коленях у неё и на спинке кресла дремлют коты, которыми Юру сюда и заманили.

Но, конечно, этого не случилось. Пещеры действительно заканчивались, но дальше шел обрыв, и под ним были джунгли.

Единственный путь наружу вел по узким полочкам, висящим в воздухе — всё как в грёбаной компьютерной игре, где от каменных блоков только и ждёшь, что они рассыплются или растают. Откуда взялась эта компьютерная игра, с чего странным глюкам предлагать сыграть в древние двумерные игры? Джуманджи, блядь!

— Прыгаем, да? — Отабек с сомнением посмотрел на полочку, до которой было откровенно далековато.

— Наверное, — Юра пнул с обрыва камень — не понять даже, куда упал. Земля терялась в тумане, сквозь который торчали пики, и виднелись какие-то то ли чайки, то ли собаки в мундирах с мушкетами. — Там лиана сверху, подсади!

Держась за Отабека и стену, он сумел дотянуться и спустить плеть вниз. Дело было за малым: обвязавшись лианой, он разбежался как следует и прыгнул.

Не так уж и плохо. Не так уж и страшно. Платформа выглядела надёжной, да и ширины хватало. Может, они справятся — расстояние до следующей теперь казалось вполне одолимым, да и обвивала её всё та же дурацкая лиана, пахнущая кошачьей травкой.

Надо было только разбегаться как следует и прыгать по этим платформочкам — деревянным, из джутовых канатов, в следах титанических когтей и зубов.

— Я понял, — сказал Отабек, когда они лежали на очередной платформе, пытаясь отдышаться. Сколько прыжков — и вверх, и вниз, и лазаний по джутовым склонам, да это было покруче тренировки!

— Что понял?

— Это полки для кошек. Знаешь, которые прибивают, чтобы коты прыгали и гуляли. Сейчас вспомнил, у тёти Кунсулу такие были на террасе. Я не знал, поставил туда её любимую чашку, а кот пришёл и разбил.

Улыбка сама полезла на лицо. Так и представлялся мелкий смешной Отабек, расстроенный, обиженный — и смотрящий на него с осуждением кот, на территорию которого посягнула керамическая чашка. И ещё милее было то, как Отабек нынешний отводил взгляд, когда смущался.

— Отдохнул?

Они поднялись на ноги и пошли дальше. Теперь легко было представить, что лианы — это верёвочные шторы на кухне, а они — жители кошачьего мира. И главное тут было не попасться мышам, ведь если это полки для кошек, то какие здесь водятся мыши?

Юра снова посмотрел вниз — нет, мышей было не видать, но путь вёл их вниз, и теперь вместо странного форта под ними раскинулись девственные джунгли, где между деревьями вышагивал огромный тигр-красавец, вокруг которого вился шакал и заискивающе заглядывал в глаза.

Честно говоря, Юра понятия не имел, где здесь север — да и всё равно с кошачьей воздушной тропки было не свернуть. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что они не спустятся слишком быстро, что с тигром им не по пути, что на них не спрыгнет огромная чёрная кошка, тень которой то и дело мелькала в ветвях. Красивая, тонкая, грациозная — в другое время Юра бы с удовольствием полюбовался ей и её лоснящейся ухоженной шкуркой — где-то в безопасности, точно зная, что она сегодня убила и съела быка там, у излучины реки.

— Красивая, — только прошептал он, и Отабек кивнул в ответ. Он, конечно, тоже лучше бы любовался ею на расстоянии.

Кошка красивые. И бабочки здесь летали красивые — такие красивые, что хотелось валяться в траве, любоваться ими и затащить туда Отабека.

Но если он будет зевать, то со всех метров полетит на эту чудесную травку вниз, и тогда уже костей не соберёт — сколько ему дали жизней в этом странном месте, он не знал.

Они спускались всё ниже, и становилось всё жарче и суше. Поднялся сухой пустынный ветер, оставляющий на зубах пыль и песок. И пусть их обоих вымотала сырая духота джунглей, эта перемена не радовала.

Солнце припекало всё жарче и жарче. Платформы под их ногами посерели, и как-то незаметно доски превратилось в грубые блоки из известняка — последние словно врезались с разгону в песок. Отабек и Юра не без труда слезли с них и огляделись по сторонам. Они оказались посреди пустыни — снова, и сзади опять не было и следа кошачьих полочек, леса и громадных занавесок из лиан. Только песок вокруг, только сфинкс на горизонте, только алое марево в воздухе. Им бы задержаться, осмотреться, но песок под ногами начал угрожающе ссыпаться в воронку — кто мог сидеть там, внизу?

Снова взявшись за руки, то и дело помогая друг другу удержаться на ногах, они, так и не отдохнув, полезли по сыпучему песку между барханами.

Понемногу начинали уставать и болеть ноги. Горячий воздух обжигал лёгкие, горячий воздух дрожал и не давал разглядеть тёмные холмы на горизонте. Горячий воздух принёс аромат крови, а побуревший серый песок затвердел комьями под ногами.

Крики, рёв, снова запах крови — теперь уже свежей, влажной — всё это накатило разом и ударило в нос, но они продолжали идти вперёд, а ветер и песок не давали им остановиться.

К пейзажу вокруг приглядываться не хотелось: вот на дне иссохшего кровавого ручья проступили очертания рук и черепов, вот почерневшее тело на ветвях мёртвого дерева. Юра зажал себе рот. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его вырвало.

Но они обогнули кроваво-красный бархан — и замутило с новой силой. Куда только ни падал взгляд, лежали мёртвые тела. Разорванные, погрызенные, уничтоженные, погибшие только что или похороненные песком — они были повсюду. И над этой бойней царила гордая и величественная львица, и на голове у неё короной возлежал алый глаз, обвитый змеёй.

«Я бы хотел с ней подружиться. Она крутая, я бы ей возил пиво со всего мира», — на редкость странные мысли медленно ворочались в голове.

И людей она уничтожила — всех-всех-всех здесь. Может быть, даже всех-всех-всех в этом мире. И только они с Отабеком остались.

Львица повела носом, фыркнула и посмотрела на них.

— Не гляди ей в глаза! — шикнул Юра, но поздно!

Не убежать, не зарыться в песке, не спрятаться в трупах — львица в два прыжка оказалась прямо перед ними, и всё, что успел сделать Отабек — идиот, придурок, герой нашёлся! — это закрыть Юру собой.

Мир лишился звуков и запахов: только кровь вокруг стала ещё ярче. Только белее стали зубы львицы — Сехмет, вот как её звали! — и время потекло медленнее. Сехмет истребила людей. Теперь она собиралась уничтожить их.

И Отабек был ближе. Лапа — когти среди золота и крови — сшибла его с ног. Ещё один удар отбросил его в сторону. Юра, наверное, моргнул, потому что он только слышал клацание — темнота — тело Отабека покатилось с горы растерзанных тел. В самую кровь упало… Жалко, футболку только купили в городе, новая, крутая такая…

А он ещё Сехмет собирался пиво возить, а она… Ведь даже Беку ведь пивом не угощал никогда (хоть и хотелось иногда напоить и трахнуть, если уж намёков не понимал ни в какую). И теперь вот… что…

Львица смотрела прямо на него.

— Киса… — автоматически сказал он. — Хорошая. Дай почешу, — и потянулся к ней, запустил пальцы в загривок (подшёрсток-то ого-го!). Клацнули зубы в считанных сантиметрах от руки — просто мимо. Он продолжил наглаживать, шептать «хорошая, хорошая девочка», пытаться выключиться — как на соревнованиях, только он и лёд. Он и котики. Он и здоровущая кошка.

Наконец, она боднула его в грудь, размазав по футболке кровь — кровь О… — подняла голову и побежала куда-то — похуй!.. — Юра уже съезжал по скользким телам и оторванным ногам к подножью жуткого бархана.

Тело он нашёл сразу, обезглавленное и изломанное, и зашарил, откидывая в стороны руки, ноги, безликие головы — женские и мужские, старики и дети, где же, где, ну?! Вот!

Он взял голову Отабека в руки, приставил к телу — вдруг срастётся, почему нет?

А потому что от шеи мало что осталось. А Юра не смог защитить и сейчас даже не может положить нормально, руки ходуном ходили, и глаза, суки, не видели ничего, всё плыло в этом кровавом мареве, и больно так…

Он погладил Отабека по тёплой щеке, задышал тяжело — и не понял даже, что слышит такой родной-знакомый-хороший голос:

— Почему ты плачешь? Я тела не чувствую… Мне позвоночник сломали, да?

И вместо шеи по-прежнему ничего, лохмотья, пустота. Конечно он не чувствовал тела.

— Бека, ты…

Не умел он об этом говорить. Всё, что он мог — это дрожащими руками приподнять голову Отабека, развернуть её к телу, услышать сдавленный выдох, тихое: «Щщ…»

и прижать хотя бы голову к себе.

Не выдержать и поцеловать — живой, живой, живой! Хоть так! В глаза — а мог бы никогда не увидеть больше! — в щёки — чуть колющиеся отросшей с утра щетиной — в лоб, в губы, и плевать на свои страхи. Обнимать как получается. И Отабек повторял его имя раз за разом, и тянулся навстречу. Пока хватало дыхания. Пока не отпустило немного от этого ужаса. Пока не перестали хотя бы так трястись руки.

Сехмет не возвращалась — и хорошо, что не возвращалась. А мир вокруг снова менялся. Мёртвые тела уходили в песок, Юра попытался удержать Отабека, но тот попросил: «Отпусти» — и Юра послушался, шмыгнул напоследок и уложил голову себе на колени. Его. Никому не отдаст. Не позволит.

— Я тебя в банку положу и буду хранить, понял? — пообещал он. — Заспиртую.

— Не перепутай только, — устало улыбнулся Отабек в ответ. — Спирт, а не формалин.

— Умеешь устроиться.

Юра с головой Отабека в руках поднялся на ноги. Теперь, когда кровавая баня ушла в песок, барханы стали выше и из них вырастал холодный и тёмный горный лес. Может, он вымахал таким на телах — отличное удобрение, разве нет?

После духоты пустыни промозглая слякоть казалась какой-то ненастоящей. Юра вот провёл половину жизни в сыром Питере, а толку? А теплолюбивый Отабек шмыгнул носом, потом ещё разок. Юра фыркнул и, сам себе удивляясь, сорвал листок какого-то лопуха, уселся под деревом и помог высморкаться, сам поражаясь себе: от нежности болело в груди, хотелось расплакаться и зацеловать, заботиться, обнимать и не опускать никогда — всё сразу…

— Юр?

— Ничего, — буркнул он и отвернулся, лишь бы не смотреть, не спалиться, ерунда всё это, не круто…

— Юр, — ещё раз едва слышно позвал Отабек.

Ответить, да даже повернуться Юра не мог — казалось, что любое движение выдаст то нежное, уязвимое, невероятное, которое Юра в себе и не думал найти. И вроде бы нечего было бояться — это же Отабек, но и показать было до одури страшно.

— Юра, — опять. Или не голос, а просто дуновение ветра. И секундой спустя горящего уха коснулось влажное и тёплое — он не поверил даже, но Отабек ещё раз лизнул, прошептал:

— Повернись, — позвал: — Иди сюда.

И когда Юра послушался и поднёс голову к самому своему лицу, Отабек коснулся прохладными губами его таких же холодных, со вкусом дождя. Так они и замерли, делясь дыханием, пережидая, пока успокоится сердце и станет возможным отстраниться хоть ненадолго и вернуться в текучий и переменчивый мир вокруг.

Странное дело: теперь-то Юра понимал, что на самом деле тут было не так уж и холодно, ветер доносил ароматы ночных цветов, а моросящий дождик только смывал кровь, но не промораживал до костей.

— Пойдём вниз? — спросил Отабек как ни в чём не бывало. Словно не было поцелуя (и кто бы раньше сказал, что это почти фантомное касание окажется важнее и слаще всего на свете), словно перешагнул через то, что творилось у Юры внутри.

И, наверное, эти чувства — боль, обиду, непонимание — тоже скрыть не удалось, потому что Отабек сдул с лица Юры прядку, виновато улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ты невероятный, Юр. Только мне надо всё это переварить.

Юре вспомнилось, как Отабек приходил в себя после золота на Четырёх континентах — вроде бы победил, но потом неделю ещё ходил странный и пришибленный. И если так, то… Это ведь не у одного Юры сердце заходилось в от нежности в груди?

Если Отабеку надо перезагрузиться, то пусть… Юра поднялся на ноги и двинулся по звериной тропке вниз. С головой в руках было, конечно, неудобно, и подстроиться никак не получалось. Мешали ещё и узловатые корни деревьев, и крутой спуск, и выскальзывающие из-под ног камни, и темно было — дурацкая луна едва-едва светила через тучи.

— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь, — прошипел Юра, когда опять чуть не подвернул лодыжку, споткнулся ещё раз и вылетел на возникшую из ниоткуда нормальную асфальтовую дорогу. — Ну хотя бы.

Он повертел головой, прислушался: нет, машин, кажется, слышно не было — и двинулся вниз по обочине, стараясь только не разгоняться особо.

— Юр, там остановка.

— Ну пиздец.

Они вместе смотрели как-то фильм ужасов и твёрдо усвоили: никаких стрёмных автобусных остановок в лесу, никаких одиноких машин посреди нихуя. Ни за что. Нет-нет.

Но дождик и не думал прекращаться, и пусть по дороге идти было легче, но сколько там километров оставалось до жилья?

Юра встал возле облупившегося знака — на павильон в такой дыре, конечно, никто не расщедрился. Стоять тут и рассчитывать, что в этих ебенях ходит ночной автобус, было как-то глупо, но и обычных бумажек с «такси недорого» он не нашёл. И всё равно телефон остался в кармане куртки, а куртка — вместе с сумками на крыльце. Да и зачем ставить сотовые вышки там, где нет людей, правда? Вот и жаба у дороги была согласна, скучающе посмотрела на Юру жёлтыми глазами и полезла обратно под камень.

— Ну… Пошли тогда сами, да? — Юра ещё раз поглядел на дорогу. — Глупо было надеяться.

Или нет? За поворотом сверкнули фары, качнулись как в прыжке, ещё — не фары, ох, нет. Кошачьи по-настоящему светящиеся глаза. И автобусное тело с окошками. И двенадцать толстеньких лап вместо колёс.

Котобус резко остановился, в меховой стенке раздвинулся мягонький проход, и жёлтые глаза-фары зыркнули на них: скорее? «Производите быстрее высадку и посадку, не задерживайтесь на площадках у дверей, а то вас выкинут за шкирку из салона автобуса»?

— Я «Подорожник» в кошельке оставил, — с сомнением сказал Отабек, но Юре было уже плевать. Как-нибудь расплатятся за поездку — не почёсыванием, так кошачьей игрушкой (уж их-то он умел делать из чего угодно). Он чудовищно вымотался от этой безумной гонки и невероятных перетекающих друг в друга мест. Он улёгся на сиденье — они на пару повозились, устраиваясь поудобнее (ну и швыряло в этом котобусе! Страшно было не что сам улетит — что что-то случится с беспомощным сейчас Отабеком). Ещё он помнил, как Отабек куснул его за ключицу — то ли неудобно ему было, то ли просто так, — а потом они всё-таки уснули вместе под тряску и прыжки.

***

— Мальчики, вы бы меня разбудили! — раздалось над их головой. — Надо ж было уснуть в этом кресле!

— Тёть Кунсулу, да всё нормально, — ответил сонный и странный голос Отабека.

— Тебе всегда всё нормально! Есть будете? Мясо уже готово, давайте, устраивайтесь, переодевайтесь.

Котобус, джунгли, львица эта… Сехмет драная. Голова Отабека, скатывающаяся вниз, поцелуй в горном лесу. Приснится же!

Юра открыл глаза. Не помнил он, как сюда добрался, и комнату эту не помнил. Странно как. И Отабек тоже был странный: подскочил вдруг на ноги, ощупал тело, шею.

Рыжая кошка сидела на спинке и не сводила с них взгляда.

— Хорошая девочка, — прошептал Юра.

Ещё одна девочка, разноглазая белая красавица, спрыгнула по занавескам со шкафа и подошла к ним вплотную.

— Х-хорошая киса, — выдавил Отабек.

Они переглянулись. Сехмет и пустыня, джунгли и висящие в воздухе полочки в джутовой оплётке — ох, не Юре одному предстояло помнить об этом.

Поцелуй под дождём, одно дыхание на двоих, невыносимая нежность — всё взаправду.


End file.
